tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire Assassin
Sapphire Assassin is a Assassin from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Tutankhamun was an Egyptian Pharaoh of the 18th dynasty, during a period called the "New Kingdom", during 1332-1323 BC, where he reigned for only nine years. Son of the ancient Pharaoh Akhenaten with one of his sisters, he rose to the throne very early, becoming ruler at the age of nine. When becoming king, he marries his half-sister Ankhesenpaaten, with whom he had 2 daughters, who did not survive the childhood, due to the premature birth and bad development of the body. During his reign he made some changes to his father's reign, such as making the worship of the god Aton replaced by that of the god Amon, and the capital was transferred to Thebes, leaving Akhetaten abandoned. He ordered the construction to a temple for Amon and the construction of several monuments, including several traditional festivals. However, his country was economically very weak, with various diplomatic relations with other kingdoms being neglected due to the previous reign of his father. He tried to restore them, but battles against the Númbians and the Asians were recorded, showing their failure. Given his physical limitations and shortcomings, where it was said that at a certain age, he needed a cane to keep himself standing, he passed away at the age of 18. His death is surrounded mystery, where much is speculated if he died of murder or disease, where the theory most likely, is that he died of malaria. His tomb was found to be much smaller than a tomb suitable for a pharaoh, having him and two children buried along with him, and is recognized as one of the best preserved in the world, containing the iconic pharaoh's gold mask, and more belt thousand items stored there, such as thrones, bow and arrow, chalices, food, trumpets, wine, garments, etc. His fame as a pharaoh is enormous, but also because of the "curse of the pharaoh", where a few years after the discovery of his tomb, 8 people who were part of the excavation died unexpectedly, and being said as supernatural. It is said that there were scriptures in his tomb that said curses would be delivered to those who dare to denigrate the body of a pharaoh, and that these people would die. Appearance Sapphire Assassin is a boy of approximately 10 years, having brown skin, with a hair in small bowl of black color. The structure of his body appears to be weak, where he is small for his age, has thin arms and is very thin, and has dark circles in his eyes. it is visible that he has physical disabilities, and uses his staff more in case he happens to lose his balance. He wears a golden, white, tunic-like outfit with a golden belt and wears yellow leather shoes, not the traditional sandals of the day. He has rings in his hands and bracelets on both arms, with a necklace of gold and jewels on his neck and a rim on his head. Personality Sapphire Assassin is a relatively arrogant and confident kid, but that is all about him wanting to suppress his lack of trust and credibility in him, something completely opposite of what he tries to get through. He is fearful, unconfident, depressed, even crying, which ends up making others see him as annoying, but the real thing is that he is just inexperienced in what he does, since he is also very impulsive and indecisive. His inexperience in making decisions is due to his little time of government and low age, and even aiming for good things, he ended up doing a lot of wrong without realizing it. Even with these problems, he is quite calm and gentle with his companions even though he feels resentment for them due to acknowledging the superiority of all of them in comparison to him. He is very weak physically, he is naive and inexperienced, and he sees how weak he is, and he feels like a useless person, who is only going to mess him up, and who will be a dead weight to others, yet he still tries to be confident not to show that fragile side of him. Role Summoned on the Assassin class in the Sapphire team, he tries to act like a wise man to his allies, but he shows little ability to do so, but ends up creating a huge bond with Sapphire Saber, who sees him as a younger brother; Sapphire Caster, who sees his efforts and tries to help him improve; and especially Sapphire Rider, where she creates a great friendship with Jack, since both are just boys, and with Clare, who understands her problems and feels very bad to find out about everything that happened even though she was so young, and ends up getting to treat him the same way she treats Jack. Abilities Sapphire Assassin does not have any physical combat skills, or physical attributes that allow him to fight in a hand to hand, having a physical equivalent to that of a child under 10 years. Nevertheless, he has the ability to summon scarabs and create bands from his staff, or from the ground, to immobilize and attack the enemy, and can use his mana to cast barrier spells and direct attack spells, as bursts of mana. but nothing that makes him a reasonable servant, in fact he is a very weak servant, despite possessing an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm. Passive Skills * Divinty - C * Territory Creation - E+ Skills * Protection of Amon-Ra - A+ : A Skill granted only to those who worshiped Amon-Ra. Sapphire Assassin was such a strong cultivator of him that, in the end, the god himself eventually acknowledged his efforts, giving Sapphire Assassin a small portion of his power in difficult situations. This Skill grants him almost instant mana recovery upon activation, slowly regenerating his wounds and ridding him of any disease or poison in his body. * Charisma - D-''' : A skill given to those with remarkable charisma, able to get others to follow their ideals or who earn the respect of others. Due to his short reign, and dubious exploits during it, '''Sapphire Assassin has a low charism compared to the other possessors of this Skill, being the only factor that does not make him a Charisma E, being the fact that he is still a child who holds a very fragile body and a troubled personality for his age, making what makes them feel more pity than actually respecting him. * Determination of Steel - E : A skill that allows the user to withstand high speeds, as well as immense pain, ignoring degrading factors that the body suffers. Sapphire Assassin had a strong desire to do what he thought was best for his people, even under a bad circumstance of having a fatal illness, which made him die at the age of 19. Using this ability, he can withstand a great deal of damage to his body, as well as withstand negative advent from his Noble Phantasm, even for a very short period of time. Despite his regrets, he can do more damage through his abilities, as well as directly affect his opponent's soul, albeit at a very weak level. * Innocent Monster - EX : A Skill granted to those who are accused of such a crime but were never really responsible for it. The curse of the pharaoh who broke free after opening his sarcophagus led to tremendous bad fame, not only for him, but to create conspiracy theories, and speculations of many things that the Egyptians worshiped and did in their ancient times, causing doubt. that it lasted for a long time, perhaps, the Egyptian gods even exist, or similar things exist, further forces for this to happen, even reaching the Egyptian gods. A Skill completely tied to his Noble Phantasm, which gives him an appearance of a boy of only 10 years, and not in fact, of an older age, near his death, making all the people around him wonder if he Relatively he is to blame for the deaths, and that prevents him from being invoked in the Caster class, remaining only as Assassin, even if he has no ability to fit in as such. Noble Phantasm Sapphire Assassin has one Noble Phantasm. The Curse of Pharaoh (Conceptual Noble Phantasm) '''- EX : A Noble Phantasm that materializes the legend of the famous "Pharaoh's Curse". A Noble Phantasm that is always on, the effect of which completely affects '''Sapphire Assassin's lucky status, which makes him someone with absurdly unstable luck. The effect of this Noble Phantasm is based on a change in probabilities, increasing or decreasing the odds of absolutely anything happening, regardless of who or what it is, covering an area within 100 meters. A Noble Phantasm that causes invincible things to be overcome, indestructible things to be destroyed, or impossible things to become possible, whether good or bad, regardless of the occasion or the time. It is such a radical effect that one who is completely immune to venom is eventually poisoned, or one who would never forget something to forget something, or make a bomb never explode even while in the midst of other bombs. . Unfortunately, Sapphire Assassin does not control this Noble Phantasm, which ends up even his allies ending up with his symfluences, even if these effects happen only in moments of greatest prescience and need. Despite the regrets, this is an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm, able to match skills that alter one's own reality or existence, being impossible to nullify his functioning, or make him cease to exist. Sapphire Assassin can use a variation of this Noble Phantasm if he uses all his power at once and concentrates his effects in one place, making the effects much more constant and more radical than they already would be, but cannot decide what to do. that will happen, getting the merit of your own luck.